The life of a captured Rose
by Kitty Petro
Summary: Rachel sighed. You are going to make my life hell aren't you? I'd say no but that would make me a liar. Would you be the slave of a liar Rachel? I'd rather not be a slave if that's the same to you Rated M for porn, slavery, blood, violence, rape, language, tentacles and probably a lot more when I get further into the story
1. Chapter 1

The life of a captured rose

Chapter 1

'Urgh… what on earth happened?'

One minute she was relaxing in her garden, the next… darkness. She tried making heads of tails of her situation, using all her senses. The first thing she noticed was the smell. Garlic… that explained the blackout, she had been knocked out. Trying to raise her hands she was rewarded with resistance and the sound of chains. Well that certainly wasn't reassuring.

Slowly she opened up her eyes, scarlet irises scanning her surroundings. She was in a cage. She was sitting on a wooden bench leaned up against the wall of a cage. Her arms were chained to each other via a bigger chain fastened to a ring at the floor.

A heavy cold feeling around her neck alerted her to a second chain, fastened to a collar around her neck, anchored to the cage wall behind her. Blinking she looked to the door of the cage, seeing a shining chain fastened with a padlock. She snorted in amusement.

Silver… as if she was a werewolf. Outside the cage she saw wooden benches and more chains, as well as rope and barrels. Her nose picked up the scent of salt and her ears the sound of seagulls and water, as well as the pacing of boots. She was in the hull of a ship.

'Let's see, kidnapping, ship, cage… two plus two is four.'

"I'm on a slave ship."

Saying the obvious out loud made the situation less bizarre... or at least seem that way. All right, time to find out how to get out. Teleportation would be a bad idea, without knowing precisely where she was she could risk harming herself getting from point A to point B.

First thing she needed to do was to get out of the… her train of thought was disrupted as a door crept open.

She winched as a stray ray of sun hit her cheek, stinging as if someone held burning coal up to her face. She took a second to realize what that meant. Her enchantments and protection spells which she used to be able to walk outside had worn off… she had been knocked out for quite a long time.

Feigning unconsciousness she hung her head, listening in as her senses started working. Male, heavyset by the sound of his footsteps as well as his blood pressure. Blood type A and… surprise, surprise, virgin too.

"OI PRINCESS WAKE UP!"

A wave of cold water being thrown into one's face would have made even the calmest person gasp, splutter or lose their cool. She simply opened her eyes, glaring at the man outside the cage holding the bucket with deep crimson eyes as she shook her head in annoyance trying to get her pigtails dry.

"Had a nice nap sweetie?"

She didn't respond. She didn't see the point, simply glaring at the fat man in front of her.

"What? Got nothing to say? No words of outrage, cries of help?"

She looked at him and then down to his belt, where a whip was tied together at his hip. She needed to get out of these chains… a boost was needed it seemed… all right, nothing else to do… this would hurt.

"I am sorry I don't live up to your expectations… virgin."

The look on his face was priceless, and if she had had any less of an upbringing than she had, she'd laugh. Instead she simply smiled and took a deep sniff, using old talents and instincts she usually hated and rarely accepted existed, forcing her fangs to elongate, her eyes to glow and her fingernails to stretch out like claws. She grinned, fangs bared.

"You really think you can hold me virgin?"

The man's shocked face turned into one of outrage.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BITCH OR I WILL END YOU."

She scoffed. "Oh please try… I haven't had a good laugh in ages… how long do you think you'll last against a nostefrau virgin?"

The man growled and grabbed his whip. "I SAID SHUT UP."

He lashed out, hitting her on the cheek. She turned her head back to look into his, blood dripping down her cheek.

"Thank you kindly" she said.

The man cursed as he realized what he had done, as she reached out a tongue and started licking at the blood she could reach.

"Very well… let's have some fun."

She rose from the wooden bench, ripping loose both the chain holding her arms as well as the collar around her neck. No sooner had the man taken a step back as she reached him, reaching out between the bars to grab him by the neck, lifting him off the ground. A shot rang out, making her look to her left. The man looking back at her held a shotgun rifle in his arms.

"Hi there miss… I need you to put Clinton back on the ground and let him go."

She turned her head to the side and hummed as if she thought it over.

"You know… I don't think I should."

"I think you do" the man said holding up a shotgun holster. "You see this? This bullet here has been doused in holy water… if you don't let down my friend Clinton here by the time I count to 5 I will shoot you in the arm."

She huffed, turning back to Clinton. "Lucky day for you virgin you get to live another day."

She let the man go, making him back up from the cage.

"Thanks Lou" he grunted.

"Don't thank me stupid, I told you to stay away from that thing."

"We have dealt with vampires before" Clinton objected.

"We've dealt with medians… this one is a nostefrau, she was born, not bitten; she is in a whole other ballgame."

"How astute of you to notice she said, fangs still out for intimidation factor. And yet you make the mistake of putting a silver chain on the cage door."

"We use that chain for both vampires and lycans girlie… that chain used to be 7 silver crosses, donated from the old churches in the pre rift era. Now before you do something stupid we are about 3 hours out from shore, mid day, without a cloud in the sky. Step outside from this hull and you will be barbeque. Clinton, go and get some more chains… the sturdy one's this time."

Clinton didn't need to be asked twice and ran off, leaving the other two to their staring contest.

Lou held up his shotgun. "Now then… teeth back in your mouth and stay still."

"Or else what?"

Her question was answered as Lou showed off the inside of his jacket; which held enough garlic to make her raise her hand to her nose to hold out the stink.

"I'll say it again. Teeth back and stay still. You will be worth a lot of coin and I'd rather you didn't force me to harm you."

She simply raised an eyebrow. Did this human really think she'd back down that easily… well he was about to get a real eye opener. True she couldn't teleport back home… but she could teleport out of this cage.

And with that cheery thought she vanished. Lou blinked and just a moment to late noticed the sound coming from behind him. He reached inside his jacket as four long nails scratched his face, blood falling down his cheek.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH I'LL SELL YOUR ASS AS A FUCKING CONCUBINE."

She went for another attack as the intense smell of garlic filled her nostrils… and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The city Roseport was a middle sized city. It was a beautiful city, with lots of sun and a decent amount of rain. The people living in Roseport lived mostly off the slave trade as gladiator trainers or as farmers and miners, but there were those that had different ways of earning a living.

"You know, I love these open slave auctions, you never know what you are going to find."

"Yes mistress, I know what you mean, the smells are so many and varied I am struggling to keep in tune with it all."

"Well don't wander off Victoria; I am going to need you and your strength if I do purchase anything that feels like running off."

"Of course mis…"

"Anything wrong?"

"That ship… that's currently docking… I smell vampire."

"Like you?"

"No mistress, this is a nostefrau, born, not bitten."

"Anything I might be interested in?"

Victoria took a deep sniff. "Definitively female."

Her blonde mistress smiled. "Well then… let's go shopping."

…

"All right, the ship is safely secured, Clinton, go and get the slaves, we are scheduled to be down at the east marked in 15 minutes."

"Ok Lou… should I bring her as well?"

Lou growled. "No… I'm not letting such a prize go to just anyone. Let her stay where she is at the moment, and let's sell the others first."

"Slavers I take it?"

The two men turned and saw a blonde, smile up at them. Next to her stood another blonde, a small steel collar around her neck marking her as a slave.

"That's right miss, and you are?"

"A buyer."

Lou looked at the girl. She was short, about 1.60 m tall, had blue eyes and freckles covering the bridge of her nose. She wore a simple white fleece vest with a hood, her arms buried in the vest's pockets. A pair of blue denim pants hung on her hips, her feet covered by a pair of simple sneakers. If Lou had to guess he'd say that the girl in front of him was no more than 19.

"Listen kid, does your parents know you are out here?"

"My parents are dead… and I'm 25 years old and the richest girl in Roseport."

Lou and Clinton blinked astounded, making the girl's grin widen.

"I won't take up to much of your time, so I'll get down to business… If I want something I get it… always."

Lou smiled. He could taste the gold already.

"Very well miss, if you are feeling up to it we can show you what we got."

"No need; I already know what I want. I want your vampire."

Lou's smile faltered. "How did you…"

"I happen to have a slave with an excellent nose" the girl said, turning to the woman next to her, who stood in her place, her eyes at the ground, waiting for an order.

Lou sighed. "I had plans for her actually… she hasn't been the best of investments."

"I can see that" the girl said, looking at the row of scratches over the man's cheek. "Like I also said, I always get what I want. If you refuse me I will spread the word in town and no one will dare buy from you in fear of me… now I'd like to take a look at her before giving an offer."

Lou nodded, understanding that this was not up for debate.

"Of course miss. Clinton, you head to the market with the others, I'll take care of this."

Lou walked over to the hull and opened up the trap door, leading the two blonde girls down to a cage where a blonde vampire was tied to the wall by chains.

Sensing the presence of others the blonde raised her head, glaring with crimson eyes before roaring, fangs bared and ready.

"I'm guessing she hasn't had food in quite some time" the blonde said with a small frown.

"We had no idea of the appetite of a nostefrau" Lou said with a sigh. "We've dealt with medians before so we stored enough blood packs but… her appetite was bigger."

The blonde nodded, turning to her slave. "Any input?"

"She is so hungry that her instincts are running wild… she'll calm down the moment we get some food in her… but if we are to take her home we need to cover her from the sun somehow."

Her owner nodded, turning to Lou. "I'll give you 5 gold pieces for her, plus an additional 5 more if I get to take the cage as well as the chains and a tarp to shield her from the sun."

Lou blinked. 10 gold coins for a creature he had hoped would sell for 6?

"Deal" he said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Very well, let's do the paperwork… Seras dear, why don't you start walking home?"

Seras nodded and reached out for the cage, Lou jumping back in surprise as the woman lifted it off the ground as if it weighed less than nothing.

A familiar clinking made Lou turn to the girl, who held out a rattling bag filled with coin.

"The paperwork?"

"Ah of course miss, right this way."

…

"All right, all preparations complete?"

"Yes ma'am, all the windows are locked, and Erza and the other gladiators are ready in case of any trouble. I got some blood packs from the freezer to calm her down."

"All right then girls, gather round and meet your new sister."

The girls in the room watched as their mistress reached out a hand to take hold of the tarp resting over the cage, ripping it off. Taking a closer look in a light better than the one of the hull in a slave ship, the blonde smiled. The vampire looked like a regular twelve year old, but given the nature of her being she was probably a few hundred years older.

Her dress was in tatters, and what had probably at one time been a simple but beautiful makeup look was dragged out, stained and ruined.

"Seras… start feeding our new friend."

Opening the cage door the blonde slave stepped inside, carrying a pack of blood.

"Hi there friend, I brought you food, do you want some?"

Seras lifted the pack up to the chained girl's lips, seeing the bag empty at breakneck speed; the girl's thrashing calming down a notch.

"Are you feeling better?"

Another roar made Seras sigh. "More blood then, very well open up."

By the time the vampire girl had finally calmed down, ten empty packs lay spread around the floor. As Seras lifted the 11th the girl grunted and turned her head away.

"No more" she whispered, as if begging. "No more blood."

Seras turned to her owner who took it as a sign, walking inside the cage.

"God morning dear, feeling better?"

Raising her head, the vampire's red eyes met a pair of clear blue.

"I suppose I do."

"Finally snapped out of it huh? Not that I can fault you for being hungry. You have a name sweetie?"

"Don't you know you're supposed to give your own name before asking it of others?"

"I don't make it a habit of asking a slave for anything, I usually demand for things… your name?"

"Rachel… Rachel Alucard."

"Well Rachel I'm Kitty Petro, but you will call me mistress. It is very nice to meet you."

Rachel scowled. "I'd say the same but my last coherent memory is of a man saying he was going to sell me as a concubine… forgive me for not really appreciating your company."

Kitty smiled back at Rachel, brushing some of Rachel's long hair back from her face. "Now, now don't be like that, there is no shame in being a concubine… not that I will put you among them should you be better suited elsewhere."

Rachel sighed. "You are going to make my life hell aren't you?"

"I'd say no but that would make me a liar. Would you be the slave of a liar Rachel?"

"I'd rather not be a slave if that's the same to you."

Kitty laughed. "Oh you I like. Pascal, I need you to take the measurements, after that Seras, you get our friend free from those chains and take her down to the bathroom. Get her clean and give her a fresh set of clothes, take her to the audience chamber when you are finished."

"Yes mistress" came the consensus from both Seras, as well as another girl, this one with red hair with white tips.

"Seras, mind taking off her collar for me?"

"No problem Pascal."

Seras stepped up to Rachel, who lifted her eyebrow. "Can I help you median?"

"Just sit still, Rachel, and raise your head so I can get to the collar."

Rachel sighed but raised her cheek, letting Seras grab hold of her collar, taking hold and ripping it off.

"There you go Pascal."

Pascal stepped up, smiling at Rachel. "Hi there Rachel, I'm Pascal, I'm mistress' chief engineer and smith. Could you do me a favor and hold your head up a while longer?"

"What for?" Rachel asked as Pascal dragged out a tape measure.

"I need to see how big I need to make your collar."

Rachel barely had time to register what the woman said before she had the tape measure around her neck.

Rachel growled, baring her fangs. "You dare putting anything around my neck and I will hurt you."

Pascal smiled at her. "I'm just a smithy Rachel… the one placing the collar around your neck would be the same lady who paid good gold for you… some food for thought."

Pascal took away the tape measure exiting as Seras started opening the locks on the chains holding Rachel captured, the vampire looking towards the blonde Kitty, who gave her a small smile before turning around.

"I need refreshments, someone get me something from the kitchen."

"Yes mistress" came the yell from three girls who rushed out to fetch their owner food.

Rachel turned her face to her left as Seras got up the first lock, freeing her arm.

"So… Median. It has been some time since I've met one of your kind."

Seras smiled friendly as she turned to the other arm as Rachel shook of the chains hugging her right arm.

"Well it's been a while since I've seen a nostefrau… we are a dying breed it seems."

"Or maybe we're all in hiding."

Seras heard the contempt in Rachel's tone, and looked up to see her glare at Kitty who sat on a chair, eyes closed as she listened in as a few of her slaves played live music to her right.

"Mistress isn't that bad" Seras said as she finally got open the last lock holding Rachel chained to the wall. "Compared to some of the other slave owners in this town she's almost a saint. Just don't make her mad and she'll treat you like family."

Rachel huffed, caressing her stiff neck, following Seras as she led the way out of the room.

Once out of Kitty's hearing range Rachel spoke up again.

"Personally I'm not much of a family person… don't expect me to hang around for long."

Seras looked at Rachel with worry. "Are you planning to run away?"

"Of course I am, I'm not staying here to be a slave to a brat 4 centuries younger than me."

"You do of course know that running would be a bad, bad, bad, bad idea?"

"Want to try and stop me median?"

"It's not me you should be worried about. Hey can I ask you something?"

"I suppose you can."

"You said your last name was Alucard… is that a common name for vampires?"

Rachel frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"My first master… the one who bit me, he called himself Alucard… no last name, just Alucard, so I wondered if maybe…"

"If maybe I could be related to him by blood?"

"Could you be?"

Rachel looked over at Seras, taking in her demeanor.

"Is he still alive?"

"No he…he and Sir Integra died a long time ago."

"You have my sympathies. Your Alucard might have been a family member; the Alucard family tree is long with many branches, who know for sure."

Seras brightened slightly at that, rushing forward to open a door. Walking inside Rachel found herself inside a large bathroom. The scent of soap filled her nostrils making her sigh in bliss.

"All right, feel free to use as much soap, shampoo and water that you like. In the meantime I will go and fetch you some new clothes."

Rachel looked at Seras, and what she was wearing.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?"

"They are tattered, torn and dirty… not to mention they are not clothes fit for a slave."

Rachel took a deep breath before quickly grabbing Seras by her collar.

"Do I look like a slave to you median?"

Seras grunted, but showed no sign of fear. "It doesn't matter what I think… all I need to know is that I saw mistress give a slaver a bag filled with 10 gold coins and told me to carry the cage back here. For all incenses and purposes you are a slave. Now please let me go, the longer you hold me back the less time you will get freshening up."

Rachel took a deep breath before letting Seras go.

"Enjoy the bath" Seras said with a smile, leaving, closing and locking the door behind her.

Rachel sighed, thinking hard. She would not have enough time to put up enough protection spells to block out the sunlight before Seras came back. So it seemed like for now she was stuck until sundown. Realizing that for now she could do nothing more than wait Rachel raised her arms to remove her shawl, only to find it missing.

Frowning she looked down on her state of dress, seeing that her dress was tarnished, scratched and filthy. Seemed like she had no choice but to wear whatever Seras brought back.

Turning on the spout she let the tub in front of her fill with water, going through the familiar and tedious task of getting off her clothes piece by piece, the blonde having to sit down to take off her 5 inch tall platform shoes.

Finally she lifted her hands to her hair, tugging at her hair bows, letting her long blonde hair free, flowing down her body. With everything done Rachel finally got into the tub, sighing in content, allowing herself five minutes to just soak. About half an hour later she had washed off all the grime, sweat and dirt that had gathered since her long imprisonment on a ship for god knew how long.

She turned around as she heard the door opening, covering her chest with her arms as Seras entered.

"There's this thing called privacy."

"Not for a slave" Seras said simply, placing a bundle of white cloth on a nearby table.

Rachel once more took a good look at Seras' clothes. Her shirt was no more than a glorified bikini top in white, the fabric fastened by a steel ring on her back, stretching the cloth tight over her breasts, baring her midriff and navel, as well as most of her back.

Her pants were baggy, fastened at her hip by a rubber band waistline, the fabric being see through, giving Rachel a clear view of her long legs, as well as the simple white panties she wore underneath it all. On her feet she wore a pair of simple comfortable black sandals.

Lifting her eyes to Seras' face Rachel took a close look at her neck, where a black collar sat, showing the world her stature.

"So Rachel, how was the bath?"

Rachel grumbled, sinking lower into the tub, knowing that Seras' return meant that Kitty was tired of waiting.

"I suppose it was pleasant."

"Good to hear… now here are your new clothes, I also got you a toothbrush, some floss and a hairbrush… you have 15 minutes to get dressed before I've been ordered to… help you get ready. Now chop chop."

Seras exited again and Rachel grunted, reaching for a towel, wrapping herself in its warmth, while wringing her long blonde hair dry off excess water, walking over to the table where Seras had been 'kind enough' to place her clothes neatly folded.

Picking up the simple white piece of underwear Rachel made a disgusted face and gave a small grunt, but swallowed her disdain and started dressing. It was far better than running around naked. After dressing she started brushing her hair, once more tying her hair back into its usual pig tails, before going to work on her teeth and fangs. She had barely finished before Seras opened the door once again.

"It's been 15 minutes Rachel ti…me t…o go…" Seras gawked.

Not at Rachel but rather the mirror she stood in front.

Rachel sighed. "I suppose your master never bothered telling you much about vampire life."

Seras shook her head. "He usually only pestered me into drinking blood… he said that until I did I was weak and unworthy of any teaching."

"Well then, long explanation done short… unless he or she bit you, you can't see a nostefrau's reflection."

Seras nodded. "Ok… good to know… we should head on out, mistress is waiting."

Rachel huffed, taking one last look at her reflection before rising from her chair.

"Very well, lead the way… let's get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking next to Seras, Rachel looked to her and to the black collar around her neck.

"So… what kind of woman is this girl?"

Seras smiled. "She's your owner… that's all you need to know. Just do as you are told and you will be treated well."

Rachel huffed. "Can't you give me a straight answer?"

"I thought I did… unless you were fishing for something else?"

"Very well… why haven't you taken off your collar?"

"Pardon?"

"I can see from here that the collar is made of simple steel… you are strong enough to be able to pry it off."

"No I'm not actually… it's enchanted and reinforced." Seras stopped, and turned to look Rachel directly in the eye. "Once this collar is around your neck, you will not be able to get it off."

"Is that a warning?"

"No… it's a plea for you to not do anything stupid. But I have this feeling that says I am wasting my time."

"I'm not intimidated by a blonde girl with a goofy smile."

Seras sighed. "Look… you wanted to know what kind of girl Mistress is right? Mistress came to this town at the young age of 15 with nothing but the clothes on her back. Once she was 18 she owned half the town and by the end of the same year all the town was more or less under her command. She doesn't rule, she's no mayor or queen… but every time something happens, Mistress is the first to know about it. She is now 25… how many people do you think have moved here intending to dethrone her, take her money and sell her as a slave?"

"I'd say a fair few" Rachel said, wondering what Seras was trying to tell her.

"And how many came here thinking that it would be easy fooling a young blonde girl with a cute smile?"

"I'd say all of them… what off it?"

Seras looked at Rachel pointedly. "All who have tried were already rich…most came from another town where they were the big fish, coming here to become an even bigger fish. A few of them had wives and children, some had slaves, and a few had contacts and people working under them in every piece of the town. And then they came here… and then their dreams went to hell."

"What happened?"

"Mistress happened… she don't like it when people try to steal from her or frame her for crimes… so she makes the one's responsible feel what it's like. Do. Not. Mess. With. Mistress."

Seras looked around, finding a grandfather clock, looking at it.

"We should hurry… we are already late."

Seras started walking again, at a quicker speed than before.

"Look Rachel, you are not the first slave coming here trying to escape, and the odds are good that you won't be the last… but I haven't seen another vampire for quite some time, and the feeling inside is kind of nostalgic, and I'd rather nothing happened to you."

Seras stopped in front of a door, smiling to Rachel.

"As much as you will deny it for quite some time… this is your home now. So… welcome home Rachel. Time for you to meet the family."

And with that Seras opened the door and pushed Rachel inside.

Just as Rachel gave a small protesting sound and regained her balance, she noticed how quiet it was. Looking up she saw many women sitting in the room, all eyes focused on her. She quickly decided to take a look at her surroundings, in case she needed to escape. The room was huge, done up in white marble with a row of columns supporting the tall ceiling, a fireplace at the right side, two girls going between watching her, and adjusting something in the fire, probably a log, while a few others sat nearby on a long table, giving her friendly and comforting smiles. To the left was yet another door, this one smaller than the double doors Rachel had just been pushed through, hinting to it being a side entrance.

And in the way back in the room… three stairs up to an elevated platform, Kitty Petro herself, the girl sitting on a comfortable chair on top of the elevated platform, a make believe queen if Rachel had ever seen one.

Kitty smiled at her, Rachel returning the smile with a scowl.

"Well hi there Rachel, how was the bath?"

Rachel huffed, crossing her arms, her father's voice in the back of her head.

"Remember Rachel, if someone does something for you, even if it is something small, be polite and thank them for it."

Rachel huffed. "It was pleasant I suppose… thank you for letting me freshen up."

Kitty's smile widened into a grin. "I got to admit I am impressed, most of the others who arrive here just calls me names and threaten me on my life… you are handling the situation pretty well."

"My parents taught me manners... I can be civil even if I hate you and your less intellectual face."

Kitty gave a small laugh. "Hate huh? That's a strong word don't you think? Especially given the fact that I have given you shelter, food, a fresh set of clothes and a bath."

Kitty smiled and stretched. "Why don't you come forward Rachel… you're standing so far away that one might think that you are afraid of something."

"Oh I'm afraid all right, afraid of catching your stupidity. And given how you are condemning me to slavery, I don't find my hate all that ill suited."

Kitty continued to smile, but no longer did the smile reach her ears or her eyes. Kitty rose from her chair, looking down at Rachel who scowled hard.

"Rachel you were already condemned… you were chained up in a pair of slavers ship, about to be sold to either a wealthy man as a concubine, or to one of the whore houses in town. Had you tried escaping from them you would be faced with either a severe whipping or beheading… unless you were to be really unlucky and your owner sent you to work in the silver mines."

Kitty looked directly into Rachel's crimson eyes with her own blue ones. "You were considered a slave, and therefore property to be sold the moment you were captured. As it happened your slavers chose this town to dock in and sold you to me… I am now your owner, and I'm sure that for you that sucks, but I am not the one responsible for your bad luck. Now step forward."

Rachel took a deep breath, realizing that Kitty had put forward some good points. That didn't mean she had to like it.

"I like it here, thank you very much."

"Rachel, take my advice… do not make me angry. Now I will not say this again… Step forward… or else I'll have some of your sisters help you."

Rachel looked around in the room. Most of the girls were sitting in chairs or on benches around the room, smiling gently at Rachel, some looking amused. Near one of the columns stood a red haired big busted woman, wearing a different uniform than the rest, equipped with leather and steel. A gladiator if there ever was one. Deciding to not test the waters too much Rachel huffed again, stepping forward, only to stop three feet away from the stairs leading up to Kitty's chair.

"See, was that so hard?"

Rachel opened her mouth, probably to say something she was most likely to regret later on, as the side door opened. Rachel's eyes widened as the girl Pascal walked through them, soot covering her face and a steel collar in her hand.

"Ah Pascal, perfect timing, you finished it?"

"Yes indeed Mistress, with all the enchantments in place."

Rachel took an instinctive step backwards as Pascal gave the collar to Kitty who looked it over with a smile. Looking up from the collar to Rachel Kitty sighed.

"Come now Rachel, don't do anything stupid, this is coming on and we both know it."

"No it's not" Rachel said firmly.

"Rachel, you can't run from this, it's going to be a long time until the sun sets, and you can't get out of this room… face the facts and accept defeat."

Rachel looked back at her with defiance, fangs out with a small growl.

"Rachel, put those away and don't do anything stupid."

"Put that away and I won't use them brat."

A young dark haired slave giggled. "This one has some serious fight in her Mistress, I like her."

Kitty turned to the girl with a small grin. "As do I Road… however spirit can quickly turn into stubbornness… something I don't always have the time or patience for."

Kitty turned to Rachel again, and Rachel took another step backwards as she noticed that Kitty was no longer smiling.

"Step forward Rachel."

"No thank you."

"That wasn't a request Rachel that was an order… don't make this hard."

Rachel didn't budge. "Very well… if that's how you want to play this game… girls; help Rachel get comfortable won't you?"

Rachel looked around as the red haired gladiator stepped forward, as did a blonde with her hair pulled back onto her skull, with the exception of two strands of hair that were rising up. A brunette that had been sitting near the fireplace stepped forward with a smile that rivaled her owner's, her hair braided into a long ponytail. And in the far back the young girl Road rose up from her chair, dragging it in front of the stairs, right in front of Kitty.

Rachel took a deep breath, looking to the three women advancing on her. "Right… I suppose asking you to back off would be pointless?"

They didn't answer, the redhead lunging forward, forcing Rachel to duck under her arm.

'That's a no then' Rachel figured, sending a gust of wind into her assailants, hitting both the redhead and the blonde, the brunette twirling around it before jumping towards Rachel, spinning around and delivering a series of quick punches to her arm.

Rachel flinched and teleported to the back of the room, trying to raise her arm. She looked down on it in shock as she was unable too.

The brunette giggled. "Pressure points… punch the right ones and they stop you in your tracks… I'm Ty Lee by the way, one of Mistress best security guards… it's nice to meet you Rachel, welcome to the family."

Rachel was about to throw out a retort, but had to duck under the leg of the redhead who once again had delivered an attack.

"Erza Scarlet… the best gladiator in all of Roseport and trainer of Mistress Gladiators. It's a pleasure."

"Pleasure is all yours" Rachel said, raising her still functioning hand to the roof, calling down the thunder she specialized on.

Erza and Ty Lee backed off as the blonde rushed forward, taking the full blow. However, to Rachel's amazement the girl simply stood there, as if the thunder didn't even affect her.

The blonde smiled at her, as small sparks of electricity bounced around on her skin before fading away.

"The name is Larxene… former magic wielder with a thunder affinity… now I'm a concubine. Stop resisting girlie, you have already lost."

Rachel huffed. "Not even in a million years."

"As you wish."

Rachel became aware of a movement to her side, leaning away from Ty Lee as she reached out with another series of punches, forcing Rachel backwards.

Appearing from the left Erza lunged out forcing Rachel to adjust her stance. Just as she was about to come with a counterattack she felt a tug on the ring on her top, forcing her back into a chair. Before she knew what was going on, Erza and Larxene each held her arms down, Ty Lee grabbing her feet, the young girl Road sitting on Rachel's lap.

"Road Kamelot, chief information gatherer and telepath, it is very nice to meet you Rachel Alucard."

Rachel grunted, hearing Kitty behind her.

"Now then were where we?"

Rachel grunted. 'No, not now.'

She tugged at her arms, feeling Erza and Larxene struggling to hold her down.

"Holy mother she is strong… NEED SOME HELP HERE."

Larxene's call made a few more rise and push down on Rachel, someone forcing her head back. Looking back she saw Kitty smiling at her.

"Relax Rachel; this will be over in a minute."

Kitty reached into her shirt, dragging out a small key hanging in a chain around her neck. Rachel continued to struggle. This was bad; this was really, really bad.

"Wow you are still fighting?" Rachel turned to Road, who looked at her amused as she felt the cold steel wrap itself around her neck.

"You still think you have the slightest chance going back to your old life?"

Kitty adjusted the collar, placing the key in the lock.

"Well you won't. This is home for you now… accept it and move on."

Rachel grunted as she heard the sound of a key turning once. Rachel growled at the girl on her lap as she struggled against the people holding her down.

"Get out of my head telepath, your presence is not welcome."

"I don't take my orders from you Rachel… I take them from our Mistress. You are a slave Rachel; you can't order anyone around anymore."

The key turned one more time and Rachel tried lifting her entire body off the chair.

"Shut your mouth you insolent brat and stay out of my head."

"Why don't you make me Miss Queen of Rose?"

Rachel growled and lent forward, someone dragging her back as Road laughed.

"Why do you even want to leave, you have nothing back home, only an empty castle and a rose garden… and a butler that was probably killed the moment the slavers went after you."

As the key spun around for a third time Rachel roared, pushing off everyone holding her down, grabbing Road by the waistband of her pants, pushing her into a marble column, holding her up a few feet off the ground.

"I will not say this again you cur, my head is not your playground, STAY. OUT."

Kitty's voice was heard behind her. "Rachel that's enough; put her down."

Rachel glared at Road, who didn't look the slightest phased at what was happening.

"No."

"Rachel, you and Road are family now, you do not harm family, got it?"

"Family huh? Very well, let's make it official."

Rachel smiled as her fangs grew, Road looking a tad unsure. "Tell me telepath… am I bluffing?"

Rachel leaned forward, hearing Road's pulse quicken in panic. But just as she was about to let the girl know what happened when you messed with a vampire she felt a tug on her neck. Turning around she saw a long golden chain. One end was fastened to the collar that had been fastened around her neck; the other was being held by Kitty Petro who was downright scowling at the blonde vampire.

"Put her down… NOW!"

Rachel grinned. "Make me."

Kitty took a deep breath, before smiling. "All right."

Suddenly, the chain, which up until that moment had glowed a bright yellow, turned a dark bewitching purple.

"Rachel Alucard, put her down."

Rachel tried to tell Kitty to back off, but suddenly found that her body acted on it's own, putting Road back on the ground and letting her go. The girl rushed off to hide behind her mistress who smiled at her.

"You ok Road?"

"I am now… thank you mistress."

"Don't mention it… now Rachel, get back here, we still haven't finished yet."

Rachel felt her body turn and walk with stiff steps up to Kitty, as she tried to stop her own body from betraying her.

Kitty smiled at her sadly. "I don't like using this part of the collar and chain Rachel but you gave me no choice… as long as the chain is purple your body will listen to any and all commands I give… it will stop the moment the chain disappears so it isn't a permanent solution, but it works for what I need it to do… now Rachel I still need to do one more thing to that collar."

She looked to the fireplace, where Pascal held a thick metal cup in a pair of tongs.

"The key I have locks all the collars on all the slaves, but I need to seal the opening in case you know how to pick a lock."

Rachel's eyes followed Pascal, who came up with the cup.

"Lean forward Rachel and stand still."

Once again her body failed to listen to Rachel's own opinions, leaning forward while Kitty held onto the collar, keeping it still, as Pascal slowly and carefully poured the silver into the collar, Rachel feeling momentarily how the collar heated up before cooling down.

"There we go" Kitty said, releasing the chain, making Rachel finally able to move of her own free will.

Rachel straightened up, laying a hand on her new collar. That was that then… she was stuck with this unless she found a way to get it off.

"It looks good on you" Kitty said with a smile. Rachel scowled at her, trying hard to remind herself that she had class, and telling the girl in front of her to go and fuck herself was not something a classy person would do.

Kitty smiled gently, gesturing for Rachel to follow her. "There is one more thing we need to do Rachel, before everything is finished."

Rachel had had it. "One more thing? ONE MORE THING? You've locked me in a bathroom, forced me into clothes I loathe, fastened a collar around my neck and now you tell me you're not done? What more could you possibly do, brand me?"

Kitty turned around and looked Rachel straight in the eye. Rachel's rage was quickly replaced with fear.

"I was joking… please tell me you are joking."

Kitty's smile turned a tad wider. "This will only hurt for a second Rachel… please lean forward and drop your pants."

Rachel didn't listen, opting to back up a few steps, before crashing into something. Turning around she saw the face of Erza Scarlet, the woman smiling at her.

"It will be over before you know it… be brave and face it head on; you know you're not getting away from it."

"And volunteer my behind for branding?"

"Your ass already belongs to her to do with as she pleases… the pain will be gone in less than a minute."

"Not happening."

Erza sighed. "Have it your way then."

Rachel had no time to react as Erza grabbed her arm and the back of her neck, forcing her upper body down on a table. Rachel grunted as she struggled, but did nothing more than to hurt herself as she tried getting out of the tight lock grip Erza held her in.

Hearing sizzling Rachel looked to see Kitty at the fireplace, dragging out a branding iron, sizzling a hot red. She tried harder to get loose, but couldn't get loose from Erza's strong grip.

Rachel heard someone move behind her and felt two fingers grip the waistline of her pants.

"Please… don't do this."

"Too late for plea's now Rachel" Erza said, as Rachel felt the cold that came as her pants and underwear was dragged down to her ankles.

"Brace yourself" Erza muttered, her tone giving nothing but friendship, as Rachel took a deep breath.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH."

God the pain. Rachel's skin was on fire, her inflamed skin thumping like mad. And then the pressure disappeared, as Kitty removed the iron, leaving only a dull aching pain behind. Man it hurt. Rachel couldn't take it anymore, taking a deep breath, crying hard painful tears.

She felt someone helping her stand up, dragging her pants back up as she continued to cry.

When Rachel finally calmed down she found herself in Kitty's embrace, the blonde making soothing noises, caressing her back, as if Rachel was a young child who had fallen and scraped her knee.

Rachel grunted and made motions to suggest that she didn't feel like staying in Kitty's embrace, Kitty letting her go as Rachel dried her eyes, and rested a hand over her left butt cheek, feeling the painful thumping calm down slightly.

"Feeling better now?"

"No… not really."

"Well to bad… I still have to punish you for defying my orders… you have a long day ahead of you Rachel; you simply have to deal with the pain."

Kitty turned to look to her left, speaking up.

"Would you mind an extra pair of hands in the kitchen AJ?"

Rachel turned to look at the slave Kitty was addressing. The woman was tall and pretty fit, if her arm and leg muscles were any indication. Her blonde hair was tied into a loose ponytail, hidden under a Stetson hat. Her green eyes looked at Rachel, a pair of light freckles moving as she scrunched her nose.

"Ah suppose not" she said a thick American accent in her voice.

The woman AJ rose, and through her see through pants Rachel spotted a tattoo of three red apples on each of her thighs.

Kitty smiled. "Rachel, you are to join Applejack here to the kitchen. Whatever she tells you to do you do it… We will talk more when you are done. AJ, don't let her near the silver."

"No problems Mistress… come on Rachel, yah have a lot of work to do."

Rachel grumbled, but followed the blonde in front of her, wincing as each step made her new brand scream out in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Walking after the tall woman Rachel tried to ignore the stinging feeling in her backside. Silently she cursed Kitty to the inner debts of hell, her brain working overtime to find out how to get out of this mess.

"Something on your mind sugarcube?"

Rachel looked up to see the woman in front of her looking at her with mixed worry and suspicion.

"Yes I suppose it is."

The woman raised an eyebrow but smiled gently.

"Well at least yah is honest… If ah were you ah'd stop thinking those thoughts right now. Yah is stuck here now… accept it."

"And just to have asked, how long did it take you to accept your position as a slave?"

The woman named Applejack stopped and turned to face Rachel, her eyes hard and cold.

"Ah have been many things since the darn sky ripped apart and split the worlds. Mah world invited the newcomers who wanted to explore our lands, sharing our ways the way they shared their own… and when the humans had taken what they wanted, they came for us. Ah lost my family and mah farm in less than a week, and would have lost mah friends if not for the fact that the man who captured us sold us as a set to a rich man who was ruled by his own daughter."

"Pets? You don't look like pet material to me."

Applejack's scowl deepened, and she lifted her hand to touch her collar, her form changing in front of Rachel's eyes. When she was finished, Rachel looked down at an orange coated pony, the same tattoo's she had seen on Applejack's thighs showing on her flanks.

"What about now? Am ah pet material now?"

Rachel didn't speak; she was trying to accept the fact that there was a talking pony in front of her. Applejack lifted her hoof to her collar, once again changing back to human form.

"I was a pet for almost 2 years, until the brat who wanted us all decided she didn't care about us no more and sold us off. It was mistress who ended up buying us, placing enchantments on our collars so we could work. Me and mah friends jumped at the chance… yes we were slaves… but at least we weren't pets… we can eat when we want, what we want, we sleep in good beds and we get to use real actual toilets… be grateful for being where you are, you could be somewhere a lot worse."

Applejack turned around and continued walking down the corridor, Rachel blinking.

"By all means, tell me how you really feel."

AJ smiled. "Ah am known for mah honesty sugarcube… now come on, you have a lot to do."

Finally coming to their destination Rachel followed Applejack into the kitchens, slaves rushing around preparing for dinner time.

"This way."

Rachel walked with AJ to the corner of the kitchen, opening yet another door that led into a side room, filled to the brim with potatoes, a woman with long black hair tied into a pony tail and inquiring pale eyes looked up at the two.

"Sit" AJ said, leading Rachel to a chair by her arm, Rachel yelping as sitting once again made her inflamed skin call out to remind her of its presence. "Listen Rachel, if yah want to try and run that is your choice, but yah is going to need the stamina… dinner is in 2 hours, miss that and yah won't be able to get enough food to even try ta pull it off. I need 10 barrels of peeled potatoes from yah, do that and ah'll let yah go."

AJ gave Rachel a potato peeler. "Now that there is Chell, she's not much of ah talker, but at least yah get some company… now get too it."

And with that AJ closed the door to the potato room just as Rachel opened her mouth to ask something.

Rachel groaned. Turning to Chell she sighed. "I know this will probably sound stupid but… how do I use this thing?"

Chell blinked, then gave a small soundless laugh, before leaning forward showing Rachel the ropes.

…

Half an hour later Rachel walked out from the kitchen with Applejack's thanks, her shoulders stiff, her hands cold and wet and her mood severely dampened. She had been told to walk directly back to Petro, to tell her that her punishment was over and done with. Finally finding her way back to the so called audience chamber she opened the door seeing Petro sitting in her chair, talking to someone. Rachel starting to walk up to Kitty as an arm stopped her and dragged her back.

She was about to tell the person what she thought about the treatment when she saw that it was Erza. Erza dragged her to stand next to the tall redhead, whispering low.

"Mistress has a guest, just stand right here, arms behind you, keep your eyes to the floor, until he is gone or mistress tells you otherwise."

Rachel looked up to look at the visitor seeing a slave collar and simple clothes before Erza forced her head forwards.

"Eyes on the ground" she whispered once again, clearly annoyed that Rachel had such trouble listening to such an easy command.

Rachel decided to not push her luck with the gladiator and instead listened in on the conversation.

"… and so my master humbly requests your appearance at his party later this week, so he can become better acquainted with Roseport's elite."

Kitty chuckled humorlessly. "Or so he has told you to say… I appreciate the invitation, and I am honored that your master at least sent one of his slaves to deliver the message instead of just sending a written invitation, but I don't know your master… and lately, every time I have attended a party that wasn't my own or one of my friends' I am forced to deal with people trying to make me look bad… last time someone tried to make my slaves look like thieves and the time before that someone tried to steal from me… you can tell your master no from me, but I appreciate the offer. If he wants to suck up he can do it to someone else."

"As you wish Miss Petro, sorry for using up your time."

Footsteps were heard as the man walked off, Kitty sighing as the door closed.

"Damn bootlickers, the lot of them… now Rachel, back already?"

Rachel looked up to see Kitty smile at her from her seat, deciding to step forward.

"Yeah… Applejack let me go."

Kitty smiled as Rachel stepped up to her, the vampire looking like she had figured out that being stubborn was too much of a hassle.

"OK then… there were some things I forgot to tell you before I sent you to the kitchens… a set of rules you need to always follow, break any of them at any time and you will be severely punished, is that understood?"

"I suppose so" Rachel said, not really caring to much about what Kitty said. Kitty frowned at her tone.

"Let's try that again" she said, Rachel jolting forward to fall on her knees as Kitty summoned the golden chains once more. "Do you understand that if you do not follow these rules your ass is getting punished?"

Rachel grunted. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes mistress."

"Good girl." Kitty released the chains, allowing Rachel to stand up properly from her forced kneeling position as Kitty took a sip of water from a nearby glass of water.

"Rule 1, unless I say you can, you are not to leave this property. The house, gardens and the slave house are ok but you are not to go outside the compound gates. Rule 2, if you feel a small tug on your chain it means I want you for something and that you are to drop whatever it is you are doing and rush to my side. Rule 3, if I give you an order to do something, no matter how disgusted you are, no matter how much you loathe or hate it, you are to do it. Rule 4, no magic inside the house, teleporting included unless I give the ok, and never use it against one of your fellow sisters, once again unless I give the ok. Last rule, when I have guests or visitors you are to act like a proper slave, be still, don't make eye contact and never speak unless spoken too… are these rules understood?"

"Yes mistress."

"Any questions?"

"A few…first off, I have yet to see you owning any male slaves, why is that?"

"I am gay… male slaves don't appeal to me."

"I see… how would I be able to buy my freedom from this place?"

"You won't. If I like something I get it, and if I first have it I don't let it go. You are stuck here until I am dead… any other questions?"

"No, I think my grasp on the situation is pretty clear."

"Good girl… now you could need someone to show you around… Erza where is Lili?"

Erza, who had dragged out her sword, to start sharpening it, scowled and huffed.

"She is being punished; she has been misusing the weapons."

Kitty chuckled, Rachel seeing that she lifted her arms and formed another golden chain, this one stretching out through the wall, as Kitty gave a small tug on it before dispelling it.

"Now when you say misusing it… am I to interpret that into her using it for something it wasn't meant to be used as?"

Erza sighed. "Yes." Kitty laughed again as the main doors opened allowing a blonde girl in gladiator clothes entry. She looked rugged and dirty, the girl panting as if she had run a marathon.

Erza placed her sword back into its sheath, looking at Lili.

"So Lili, how was the routine?"

"Tiresome, thank you for asking" Lili said, trying to get her breath back as Erza crossed her arms.

"And what have we learned?"

"Next time I feel like using a sword handle to fuck my girlfriend I'll do it somewhere I won't get caught."

Kitty roared with laughter as Erza scowled and Rachel blushed.

"Easy Erza, you are fighting a losing battle" Kitty said as she calmed down. "Now Lili, next time you and Asuka feel like using toys, just ask one of the concubines to borrow some of their stuff, goodness knows they have enough to go around… now I need you for something, this is Rachel, she's new… and come from high society just like you."

Lili smiled to Rachel. "Ah rich girl, how high society are we talking about?"

Before Rachel had the time to speak, Road did it for her, the spiky haired girl sitting nearby, playing cards with another girl.

"She had a castle and a butler, can probably trace her family back a few decades of generations."

Rachel growled. "What did I tell you about staying out of my head?"

Lili smiled. "Anything else I need to know?"

"She's a vampire" Kitty said smiling gently, Lili blinking and looking at Rachel.

"Really? Wow mistress where do you keep finding these people?"

"Slave market usually" Kitty said with a grin, making the girls chuckle. Lili turned to Rachel and smiled.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you Rachel, I am Emilie de Rochefort, Lili amongst friends."

Lili curtsied with a manner and grace that left no doubt about the girl's upbringing, Rachel smiling gently and copying Lili's courtesy.

"Rachel Alucard, pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Rochefort. I am pleased to see that there is another person with some class in this place."

"I am choosing to ignore that comment" Kitty said, leaning back on her chair, feet propped up over the armrest. "Mostly because I think that class is overrated."

Lili grinned, but waved a dismissing hand. "Please, just Lili, I haven't been a lady in quite some time."

Kitty who had gotten bored at the high class pleasantries yawned. "Lili, why don't you two go and spend some time together? Show Rachel around, make her acquainted with the surroundings. The faster she is familiar with the place the quicker I can put her to work."

"As you wish mistress, this way Rachel, let's go and have a small talk."

…

Rachel had understood very early on that Kitty Petro was a wealthy woman. But until Lili showed her around, it hadn't occurred to Rachel to wonder exactly how rich she was. Petro's estate was huge. Lili showed her everything, an indoor swimming pool, an extra kitchen in addition to the one Rachel had already seen, a pantry filled to the brim with food, an enormous ballroom that would leave her own back at castle Halloween to shame, complete with a row of enormous windows and topped off with 3 sparkling chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

Then there was the art room, the videogame room, the tabletop game room, the room where Kitty kept all her games, a music room and a library plus a huge amount of baths and bathrooms.

Then Lili stopped in front of a red door. "This is Mistress's bedroom… unless you are a concubine or the unlucky soul that is to serve mistress breakfast, this area is off limits unless mistress gives the ok, understood?"

Rachel nodded, not really wanting to go into Petro's room anyways, once again starting to walk as Lili continued the tour, walking down a long flight of stairs.

"The garage" she said smiling, as she opened the door at the bottom, letting Rachel walk through it.

Rachel could do nothing more than to gape. The garage was about as large as her own rose garden, filled to the brim with priceless cars and motorcycles.

The names Lamborghini, Ferrari, Harley Davidson, Kawasaki and Yamaha shot out at her from the chrome markings on each vehicle, every single one gleaming back at her freshly polished.

A sound made her turn to her left, seeing an open door at the far left, a red glow coming from the room, as the sound repeated herself.

"That's the smithy" Lili said smiling. "Pascal is mistress's chief engineer, she might seem like a goof and an airhead, but she is surprisingly smart. She is in charge of the maintenance of all the vehicles, as well as the only one who is allowed to make the collars we all get when we arrived into mistress service. Her main jobs though is helping us gladiators fixing our armor and weapons whenever we need it… now we should go, she is probably busy."

Lili started to walk down the garage, between all the expensive looking cars, Rachel following her, trying to ignore the hammering sound of metal on metal echoing through the garage.

"You know, Pascal have made your and Seras's life here a lot easier."

"I find that hard to believe" Rachel said with a huff. Lili giggled, ignoring Rachel's hard tone. "Pascal likes asking questions a lot. A while ago she asked Seras about how and why vampires couldn't handle the sunlight. Seras answered with the little info she had, thinking nothing more about it as Pascal wandered off. The next day Pascal entered the main hall and declared that she had found a way to make vampires sun proof. The rest of us looked at each other and thought that Pascal had finally gone off the deep end, as mistress asked for an explanation. Pascal in return said that she had figured out that it wasn't as much the heat of the sun, but the UV lights that vampires couldn't stand, and when confronted, it got bad, like a huge allergic reaction. She figured that putting UV filters on the collars she could make Seras able to go out in the sunlight, just like everyone else. Mistress turned to Seras, and asked if she was willing to test Pascal's theory, something Seras more than happily did."

Lili smiled as she came to the end of the garage, laying a hand on the door handle in front of her.

"It took a few tries, but Pascal did it. She placed a big enough enchantment on Seras's collar to suck up all the UV light surrounding her, giving Seras the opportunity to walk outside during the day… and the same enchantment is placed on your collar… as long as you have that on; you never have to worry about the sunlight burning you again."

And with that said Lili opened the door and pushed Rachel outside… wait, outside? Rachel blinked, looking up. The sun stood high in the sky, shining down on the world below.

And Rachel… wasn't burning. She, who hadn't placed a single protective or repellant spell around herself in almost…, Lucifer knew how long, a process that usually took up to 4 hours a day… she stood in the sunlight, basking in its warmth. She could actually feel it. The sun's rays on her face, warming her up. She tried to suppress it, but couldn't. Rachel smiled, for the first time since her capture; she gave a huge sincere smile, closing her eyes, lifting her head towards the sun. Behind her Lili smiled, turning around to close the door, before deciding that Rachel still had a lot to see.

"Come on Rachel, you can sunbathe later; I still need to show you around the grounds."

Rachel opened her eyes, her smile faltering, scowling at Lili for disturbing her peace. Lili paid her no mind, simply walking down the path, to show Rachel more of her new home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lili smiled, pointing to her left.

"That there is part of the wall that surrounds Mistress' property… it is designed both to keep unwanted people out, as well as wanted people in… got it?"

Rachel looked at the tall brick wall, thinking silently that teleporting over it wouldn't be much of a problem. She then turned back to Lili.

"I am all ears."

"And yet I get the feeling that you aren't listening" Lili said with a sigh. "But by all means, it's your funeral. Now that down there is the garden, and a few apple trees. Don't touch those without permission; Applejack will have a small fit."

Rachel looked out at the garden, smiling as she saw a few roses in between the rest of varied flowers sprouting up and around in a myriad of shapes in the garden, barely paying attention before Lili pointed her finger down the lane.

Rachel looked at where she was pointing, seeing a huge house, not as big as Petro's mansion, but by no means a small place.

"That's the slave house, where we all sleep and rest when we are not working. The house is big enough to hold all of us, as well as provide showers, clothes, toilets, sinks and more. You will get a bed assigned by the end of the day, as well as a job placement… not to worry though; many have shifted between the 5 divisions."

"Divisions? I thought we were all slaves under the mighty and powerful slave owner."

"Careful now, you are getting close to insubordination; you can get punished for that. As to your question, Mistress divided her slaves into 5 groups… all of the groups have one leader that reports any and all problems and acts to mistress herself."

"So 5 leaders… who are they?"

Lili smiled, sitting down on the grass, motioning for Rachel to join her which she did, with a small sigh. "The first 5 slaves' mistress ever bought. They are deeply loyal to her, more than any other here."

Rachel huffed. "Whatever you say."

Lili smiled. "3 of them you have already met."

Rachel frowned. "Really?"

Lili nodded. "As I said, the slaves here are divided by their specialty, or what Mistress wants them to do… I am a fighter, and therefore I am a gladiator."

As the words rolled out of her mouth Rachel remembered back to her first meeting with Erza.

"**Erza Scarlet… the best gladiator in all of Roseport and trainer of Mistress Gladiators. It's a pleasure." **

"I am guessing that your leader would be Erza Scarlet."

Lili nodded. "Queen Titania herself… no one has defeated her in the ring… and she has been a gladiator for quite some time."

"Then we have the security personnel… to become one you have to have proven that you are truly loyal to mistress, and that you won't use the position for your own gain."

"The security personnel have two jobs… one is the security of Mistress's property. They patrol the walls, as well as stand guard in front of the gate… but it's their second job that helps mistress out the most."

Rachel frowned. "And what job would that be?"

"The espionage" Lili said grinning. "There have been many people beyond these gates that have tried to push Mistress off her throne as the queen of Roseport so to speak… but no matter what they try they never manage it… most of the times its because the security group pays attention, sometimes they listen to gossip in town, sometimes they stalk people with unclear motives, sometimes they bribe vendors to give false information and so forth… the one best at her job though is their leader, the one who always provide mistress an unique view into someone else's psyche."

Rachel nodded; once again she was reminded of a scene from earlier that day.

**Road Kamelot, chief information gatherer and telepath, it is very nice to meet you Rachel Alucard. **

"Bloody telepath" she grumbled, Lili smiling.

"Road can be a handful at times… but she is mostly harmless, she lives by the same rules as the rest… no using your powers on your sister without permission. Now that's 2 of 5… the third is the working group… they clean the house, washes the clothes, makes sure the garden looks presentable and so on and so on… it's also the workers who acts as the butlers and maids, being called on whenever Mistress wants a drink or need someone to fan her down at gladiator games and the like… right now that's the category you are in."

Rachel huffed. She had figured out as much. Didn't mean she had to like or accept it though. "And the leader of the group?"

"The most hardworking of all" Lili said with a smile. "Pascal."

Unconsciously Rachel's hand went up to her collar, the vampire sighing. "Figures… all right, that's 3 of 5, who are we missing?"

"The concubines… I don't think I need to tell you what their job entails."

"No you don't" Rachel said huffing.

"Their leader is a woman named Anko… she is a master at what she does… and a master of taming all new girls who tries to resist their fate into submission."

Rachel turned her head to look at Lili who gave her a pointed look. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that when someone tries to leave… it's the concubines who get a new toy to play with for a week… something for you to think about that."

Rachel tried to look nonchalant about the idea of her getting captured, before getting back to the information gathering.

"Ok, one last group then… who haven't been mentioned?"

"The entertainers" Lili said smiling. "The musicians and singers and dancers. The slaves who make sure that Mistress is never bored, and that no party that Mistress holds are boring. Of course some know more than just dancing and playing, some are illusionists and fire breathers, some even amazing performers that will leave you speechless… you need to see them to understand it. Their leader is Nico Robin… she is very protective of her performers, but makes sure they never slack off in their training."

Lili sighed and stretched, looking at Rachel. "The only thing left of interest in the grounds is the gladiator training grounds… interested?"

"Not particularly."

"All right… then I will tell you my story… and I want you to listen close to what I say and not interrupt me."

Rachel blinked at the sudden seriousness in Lili's tone. "Ok?"

Lili sighed. "I come from a rich family in Monaco. My father was a diplomat and quite wealthy. Because of his wealth I was kidnapped when I was young and held for ransom… I escaped and for the first time in my life I felt the rush of a fight. And I loved it. My father didn't approve, never liking violence and forbade me from continuing down the fighting path. I went against his wishes and continued joining fighting tournaments, enjoying every second. Then my father found out. The look of disappointment on his face broke my heart."

Rachel knew that feeling, and felt sympathy for the other girl.

"So after about 3 days later I had given father my word… Never again would I harm another person for fun. That promise cost me dearly… Once more I was kidnapped. I did nothing. The men asked my father for money… enough money to completely bankrupt him should he follow his end of the bargain."

Lili closed her eyes trying hard to sound as neutral as possible as she talked.

"He showed up at the place the kidnappers demanded, with all the money they asked for. It was all there… and the moment the men saw that… they shoot my father right in front of me. They didn't even let me run up to him. So I screamed at them. Why? I asked. He gave you your money. The men simply laughed at me. Yes he did they answered. And when we sell you to the slave traders we will get even more money. And they did… they sold me off, and as luck would have it I landed here, in Mistress' service."

Rachel nodded, understanding that Lili was finished talking.

"All right and why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to understand something Rachel… I used to be rich… I used to have a butler and a limo with a private driver. Now… now I am a slave. I am no longer Emilie Rochefort… I am Lili the gladiator."

Rachel had a feeling she knew where this was going but held onto her façade.

"And what does this have to with me?"

Lili smiled. "I think you know Rachel."

"I don't."

"Really? Well then Rachel, tell me this, who are you?"

Rachel scowled. "I am Rachel Alucard."

"And who is Rachel Alucard?"

Rachel opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead the vampire took a deep breath, before huffing and rising from her spot.

"That is none of your business."

"Understood" Lili said smiling and getting to her feet too. "However be aware that you probably will have that question asked a lot by better people than me… and to them it is business… speaking of, good evening Road, what can I do for you?"

Rachel turned around to see Road leaning against the far wall, the girl grinning impishly.

"Erza wants to see you."

"Then I shall not keep her waiting, thank you for the talk Rachel, have a nice day."

With that Lili ran off, leaving Rachel and Road behind.

"Have you seen everything?" Road asked, in a friendly tone.

"I suppose so" Rachel said.

"Then I have been told that Mistress wants you in the greeting room… she have a job for you."

"Oh bloody wonderful… and I suppose you are here to make sure I go?"

"You are a pretty smart cookie aren't you… shall we?"

Rachel looked at the young girl.

"Is there a problem?"

"I heard you were one of the first slaves Petro got… just wondered how long you have been in service given how you look and smell like a 12 year old human."

Rachel saw Road's eyebrow twitch slightly, before the girl stepped up to her and without warning slapped Rachel across the cheek.

"That is Mistress to you Rachel, never forget that… and I weren't one of the first… I was THE first. As for my age, I have been 12 years old for about… well quite some time… now get your ass in gear, your owner is calling."

Rachel could do nothing more than to rub her aching cheek, walking after the girl who she had probably offended in some way.


End file.
